blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Gigglepaw
Hi! I'm Gigglekit, a fun, crazy, weirdo of a cat. I have brown tabby fur and blue eyes. My favorite books are Ranger's Apprentice: The Royal Ranger and The Mistmantle Chronicles: Urchin of the Riding Stars. I enjoy reading and being lazy. My favorite animals are puppies. If I could describe myself in three words,they would be... #Weird #Happy #Bookworm Hobbies Obviously, BlogClan is one of my favorite things ever. I've already mentioned reading, but I also love crafts, including sewing. I enjoy making my American Girl doll homemade outfits, but I often make mistakes. Friends I have lots of friends on the blog. Aspenflame, Cypresspaw, Duskpaw, Iceflower, Icekit, Flowerkit, and Ambergaze, just to name a few. I like anyone, but I can get defensive at times. Luckily, BlogClan always understands. Fun Facts *I love books about animals more than anything. *My favorite TV shows include Lab Rats, Fuller House, Alf, and Mighty Med. *My favorite color is pink. *My room is a disaster area, but I just cleaned it a few days ago. Shhh..... *I always watch TV when I'm on BlogClan. Just Things I Like Because I'm Me *Funny Book Quote **RANGER'S APPRENTICE FOREVER! ***“It helps if your intelligence force is also intelligent."lol. *Another quote **Once again,RANGER'S APPRENTICE! **Obviously why I think Horace is funny. *Survivor Dogs! **So cool! *Cats **Is it my sister's cat,Simba,or Tigerstar? ***It could be either one... ***We may never know the truth. *Whoever made this is a genius. **Another thing relating to Ranger's Apprentice... ***I think there is too much RA on my page.Naw no such this as too much RA. *https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/0a/75/19/0a7519a812a9f401a67ded5bd369c400.jpg%7CThe Very Inaccurate RA Picture. **The title says it all...it looks nothing like Halt. Fanfictions I'm author to several Warriors fanfictions.These are the ones I've written: *Storm *Survivors: A Rising Dawn *Gigglekit's Fanfiction *Firepaw at Forestcreek Ok so Survivors: A Rising Dawn is a Survivors fanfiction,not Warriors.But it doesn't really matter,does it?And I'm currently writing them all but I'm most involved it Firepaw at Forestcreek.I hope you'll check it out. My Roleplay The title is a link to my new rp.I'm hoping you'll join it. It's about 6 groups of cats,each with different skills.BreezeClan runs like wind,DarkClan hunts at night,FishClan swims.DesertClan enjoys the heat,The Tribe of Waiting Hunters will sit for hours in patience. But the Tribe of Racing Lightning holds all these skills.Living amongst lightning storms,they feel protected in their cave.And so the story begins.... Allegiances: BreezeClan: Leader: Ivystar- pale gray tabby she-cat with white patches and striking green eyes.(warrior name= Ivysplash) APPRENTICE,SHADEPAW Deputy: Haretuft- Pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes. APPRENTICE, DAISYPAW Medicine cat:Poppysky-Pretty she-cat with long,brown tabby fur. APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW Warriors: Stormfern- thin mottled gray tom,dark gray paws and blue eyes. Amberlight- small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Goldenmask- appearance unknown,she-cat Littleblaze- appearance unknown,she-cat Shybird- appearance unknown,she-cat Whitefall- appearance unknown,tom,available for adoption. Cloudshine- White she-cat with glossy fur. Appleblaze- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Willowbrook- Petite cream she-cat with green eyes. Robinfeather- Light brown tom with deep hazel eyes. Brightwish- Small light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentices: Skypaw- Black,white,and ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes. Daisypaw- Tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Spottedpaw- appearance unknown,tom Cloverpaw- Sleek golden brown and cream tom with green eyes. Rubypaw- Ginger she-cat with long fur and hazel eyes. Shadepaw- large,Jet black tom with molten gold eyes. Queens: Elders: Kits: FishClan: Leader: Duskstar- Dusky brown tom with pale gold eyes. Deputy: Medicine Cat: Frozenwing- Deaf white tom with bright blue eyes. Warriors: Lightfur- Golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Cloudshine- White she-cat with glossy fur. Appleblaze- Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes. Apprentices: Sweetpaw- appearance unknown,she-cat (niece of Ivystar) Queens: Elders: Kits: Tribe of Racing Lightning: Stoneteller- Blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.(also known as Violet Petal Blowing in Wind) Cave-guards: Minnow Flashing Through Stream- gray she-cat with white flecks and icy blue eyes. DarkClan: Leader: Deputy: Iceflame- Large white tom with ice blue eyes. DesertClan: No members Tribe of Waiting Hunters: No members Cats Outside the Clans (and Tribes): Sunny- appearance unknown, loner tom Willow- appearance unknown, loner she-cat Stella- appearance unknown, loner she-cat Category:Kit Category:She-cat